When I Die
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: At least she knew one thing, though, that when she died, she would be fine. Because he would be there, waiting for her with open arms. Slight Gary/Umbreon


Hey peoples!

Well, I saw SilverUmbra writing for this pairing, and I thought: Why the hell not? xD

So I wrote this. It's pretty sad, but I like how it turned out.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, or "When I Die" by New Found Glory.

* * *

**When I Die**

* * *

-ooo-

The sun rose from the far horizon, bathing the lands below in waking light, painting the colors of the early day faintly across the Earth's atmospheric canvas. The dawn's morning rays weaved in and out through the holes of canopy trees, dubbing the soil-covered grounds below with visible light – the grounds of the forest that encompassed the small town of Pallet, Kanto.

Amongst this quiet community, which sported a small population of both people and Pokemon, human eyes fluttered open, their adult owners jumping out of their beds, scrambling through the daily morning routine of a rushed breakfast before swiftly getting dressed and running out the door. Leaving their small, but homey, houses behind, the said business folk moved down the car-less streets, course set on the compacted structures within the 'downtown' area where they worked.

Meanwhile, however, young children, whose ages ironically turned ten that day, practically sprung from their beds and out the door without even getting dressed, which wasn't unexpected as this day marked the start of their occupation as Pokemon trainers. They ran down the clean streets of the utopia-like community and towards the town's laboratory, where they would receive their starter Pokemon from the old scientist that resided there – Professor Oak.

Inside this very building, the said aged scientist smiled with glee upon gazing at the large group of children who were waiting anxiously outside his door to get their Pokemon and Pokedexes – the key items required to start their journey. Professor Oak passed out the starter Pokemon and the other helpful items evenly, waving to the young children as they ran back up the streets, no doubly heading to their homes to say goodbye to their parents. The old scientist then sighed with relaxation, his own days of youth circulating through his mind upon seeing the youngsters hyped up for their upcoming travels.

"Quite a lot of birthdays today…" he then stated softly, his comment directed towards the female Umbreon in the corner of the laboratory office who was snoozing away on her small, warm bed. Her long ears twitched at the sound of the aged scientist's voice and her goldenrod-colored eyes opened, her silence adding to her mysterious appearance. She knew quite well that Professor Samuel Oak was always happy to see newcomers come and go, therefore the old man was quite cheerful this early morning. In fact, she was quite cheerful, too, but not for the same reason.

Professor Oak turned to look at her with gentle eyes, as the said obsidian fox got up on all-fours, stretching each powerful limb on her small body, causing her yellow ring patterns upon her fur to expand slightly as she relieved herself of cramped muscles. Even with her face expressed in a deadpanned tone, Professor Oak could tell that she was happy – and for one specific reason that filled his heart with warmth as well.

His grandson, Gary Oak, was coming home today.

Gary had turned out to be a scientist like him, therefore the young auburn-haired teenager had decided to stay with his grandfather to learn everything there was to being one. After weeks of tutoring, Gary had been assigned to pick up a special parcel from Professor Elm in Johto, and Professor Oak had gotten the call yesterday that his grandson was expected to return home today. Professor Oak was quite happy from the news.

But not as happy as Gary's Pokemon friend, Umbreon.

Umbreon cooed her name, her cheerfulness showing in the softness of her oval-shaped eyes. She was indeed very affectionate towards her master – she always had been, which was why she found the memory of him having to leave her behind to watch over the lab before he left for Johto quite hurtful. She wasn't mad at him, of course; how could she be if she loved him with all of her heart?

She even remembered the promise he had made to her before he left:

_Gary Oak slowly stuffed his traveling items into his large backpack, his facial expression meshed between an emotionless frown and an excited grin. He had gotten the order from his grandfather yesterday about the parcel that Professor Elm from Johto had received, and after studying the supposedly important item inside Elm had offered to let Samuel Oak have it._

_Of course, being the nice guy that he didn't like to show very often, Gary had volunteered to get the item himself. Unfortunately for his case the item couldn't be mailed through any of the item teleportation devices, therefore he had to travel to Johto to pick it up himself._

"_Umbreon!"_

_Gary's face contorted into that of a surprised tone before he turned his head and aimed his eyes towards the oak wood floors, a smile soon spreading across his lips as he now peered down on his Umbreon pal. The obsidian fox's short tail wagged happily, her eyes filled with love and compassion. Despite that she didn't support the idea of her master having to leave, she couldn't help but miss the sense of adventure they used to experience everyday._

_Gary suddenly frowned, however, his eyes darkening with exposed sadness. Umbreon cocked her head, her ears twitching inquisitively towards his sudden change of mood._

"_Umbreon," he suddenly began, his voice dragging with slight depression, "I think you should stay here, buddy."_

_Umbreon's heart plummeted, her ears falling to the back of her head at the sound of his tone, and the very words that had been spoken in it._

_Gary slightly chuckled, although she could tell it was in the act of hiding his own sadness. "My grandfather could use your help with keeping the Pokemon here in line."_

_Umbreon didn't fancy the idea at all, although she couldn't but agree with the statement. She did like having Samuel Oak's company, but she didn't want to be away from the one she cared for deeply – the one she couldn't help but love._

"_I'm sorry," Gary then started, his hands resting weakly on his backpack as if his urge to go on the mission had begun to dissipate, or as if he was regretting on his decision to go in the first place._

_A smile slowly grew on his face, though, when Umbreon suddenly hopped up onto the desk, nuzzling her head affectionately under his chin. Gary couldn't help but smile, his hands coming up to pat her on the back, although it eventually turned into a full embrace._

"_I'm gonna miss you, buddy," he slowly whispered, his hand caressing the top of her head. All she did was coo her name softly, her eyes closing in relaxed delight as she enjoyed the warmth from his gentle hold._

"_And I promise," Gary started again as he helped his Umbreon back onto the support of the table, "that when I get back, we're going on a vacation. Just you and me, enjoying the sights and relaxation. What do you think about that?" He grinned._

_Umbreon yelped out her name with glee, finding the suggestion the best idea since the invention of Poke'chow._

"_I won't be gone long…" he began again. "And if you start to miss me, just remember that I will always be with you, even when I don't appear to be."_

_After that, Gary, whose grin had now died down to a warm smile, patted the obsidian fox on the head before slinging the large backpack around his shoulders, heading out the door and waving goodbye as he made his way towards the town's exit-_

"You must be excited as always," Professor Oak commented from his desk, breaking Umbreon from her mental flashback. "Why don't you got out there and see if you can spot Gary before he gets here?"

The obsidian fox only nodded, her ears twitching with happiness as she ran out the slightly-ajar door and sped down the ebony roads, a smile erupting across her face as she pushed her muscles to the limit to reach the edge of the forest as quickly as she could. Her master was coming from this very path, seeing as how it was one of the main roads out of Pallet Town.

With the community a distant downhill view now, Umbreon sat beside the cobblestone road, the passing breezes the only noises in the entire area, apart from the swaying of the trees' leaves. She enjoyed it, and she almost grinned entirely when a figure from the distance began to walk down the road, heading her direction. With the way the said unidentified person had spiky auburn hair, she knew instantly who it was, therefore she started down the road, chirping her name happily all the way.

However, as she gained closer she noticed something different about Gary – he was hunched over, his legs walking in what seemed like a limping fashion. She even saw a red substance leaking down from a spot among his scientist coat, and it didn't take her long to comprehend what it was.

Blood.

In panic Umbreon rushed down the road even faster, soon coming close enough to spot the porcelain-like color of his usually tanned skin, and the fact that his left hand was clutching tightly onto a wound that lay on his chest, which leaked large amounts of blood that soaked through the whiteness of his laboratory gear, filled Umbreon with more fear.

"Umbreon!" the obsidian fox cried, running up until she was right in front of him, which he slowly raised his head so she could stare at the weak brunette glint that was beaconing from his blood-shot eyes. He stopped, a frail smile reaching his pale lips as he recognized his one true friend.

"Team…Rocket," he then hacked out, his body hunching over in pain from the situation, "...they…found…out about the…parcel and…its…importance. They ambushed me…on my way here…I refused to give it to them, but they were determined to get it. Ironic…that threatening me with a gun was the only way…they managed to pry it out of my hands…"

And with that he fell forward, landing onto the cobblestone ground with a harsh thud, his back facing the cloudless sky. Umbreon rushed to the side of his smooth face, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

He weakly turned his head to her, a smile still glued weakly to his lips. "I just wanted...to see you one last time." He slightly chuckled. "Looks…like…that vacation will…have to be put on hold for a while…buddy," he choked out, his obvious sense of humor not relieving his crying Pokemon.

He _promised_ her! He promised that they would be together, forever – that he would never leave her; that they would be best friends until the end of time. He promised her that they would have deep conversations on their vacation, his friendship with her growing, while her love towards him expanded. She had been waiting so long for such moments.

But no, like his promise they had been broken, all under the mere hand of tragic Fate – the opposite of the happy ending she had been envying.

"You…think heaven looks nice…this time of season?" Gary muttered out weakly, humor clinging to his tone, although Umbreon only cried out her name again. She wanted to scold him for even thinking of such a thing, or heading towards Pallet Town just so he could see her instead of trying to reach a hospital, but she was too busy letting her tears fall to even hear his next statement.

"Least I'm finally home," he mumbled, his eyes now almost closed completely. Eyeing the droplets of water that were falling from his Pokemon's dimmed orbs, he slowly raised his hand to cradle her head in his palm, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, buddy. I will always be with you, even when I don't appear to be. You will never be alone, as I will always be watching over you."

_No_! He couldn't say that kind of stuff! How would she lead her life without him? How could she never be able to hear his voice, or feel his soft touch among her fur ever again? How could she live without being with the one she loved dearly?

"Maybe," he started again, his voice now a frail whisper as his life drained from his body, "when you pass on, you'll meet me in heaven, and then we can be best buddies until the real end of time."

Umbreon looked at him, tears still leaking from her eyes, her head still being cradled in his soft grasp. His own tears began to fall from his eyes as he then mumbled, "I love you, buddy."

And with that his hand fell from her head, his eyes closing alongside it. Umbreon didn't need to ponder on it to know what had just occurred.

He was gone.

The obsidian fox couldn't contain herself as she screamed out her name into the air, which filled the isolated forest with a shrilling wail. With even more tears falling from her eyes she slowly walked over to his arm, nuzzling her head under it so that she could lift it up and allow her body to lay beneath. Then she let the limp arm fall so that it covered her, as if Gary was embracing her like he always would. Sniffling, she nuzzled her head into his cold cheek, her body cradling up to his, as if she wanted nothing but to be in his warm hold one last time.

At least she knew one thing, though, that when she died, she would be fine.

Because he would be there, waiting for her with open arms.

-ooo-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Nu! Gary! T-T

How will everyone react to Gary's death, or what was the parcel that was so important that Team Rocket wanted it? Hmm, I'll leave it up to your imaginations to figure those out.

Anyway, feedback much appreciated! And thanks for reading!


End file.
